El bosque peligroso
by Felikis
Summary: Una escena de creación propia, para la trama del séptimo libro, ocurrida después de la marcha de Ron.


**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter (saga, personajes, hechizos, etc.) son de creación de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Harry y Hermione no cruzaron palabra. Salieron de la tienda rápidamente mientras sonaban los chivatoscopios, como cuando Ron les había abandonado. La claridad de día les deslumbró los ojos. A pesar de la luz del sol, no hacía nada de calor. El frío viento les azotaba la cara. Ambos sacaron las varitas. Apuntaron al cielo, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasarles. Y en efecto, ocurrió.<p>

Dos sombras negras volaban hacia ellos, al mismo tiempo que un Fuego Demoníaco, como el que se había desatado en La Madriguera las pasadas navidades. Las sombras tomaron forma. Allí estaban Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange, apuntándolos con las varitas. Bellatrix se arremangó una de las mangas de su túnica, dispuesta a tocar la Marca Tenebrosa de su brazo.

_-¡Expelliarmus!_

Harry había atacado instintivamente para evitar que Bellatrix llamara a Voldemort, pero ella desvió el hechizo. Sin embargo, el segundo empleado en atacarla lo había aprovechado Rodolphus, para llamarle él.

A Harry le empezó a arder la cicatriz como nunca antes. El Señor Tenebroso sabía dónde estaba. Y se dirigía hacia allí. Volaba, al igual que la noche que fue Trasladado. Y no tardaría mucho en llegar. Sin embargo, ni Bellatrix ni Rodolphus debían intentar huir, como ya ocurrió en la Casa de los Weasley. No. Esa vez tenían que cerciorarse de que Harry Potter no lograba escapar.

Bellatrix y Rodolphus atacaron:

_-¡Incarcero!_

_-¡Desmaius!_

Harry y Hermione lograron repeler las maldiciones de los magos, y pronto empezaron a atacarse de un bando a otro. Harry intentaba que Hermione no resultara herida, sabiendo que sería culpa de él por haber accedido a que le acompañara. De pronto, Hermione resultó desarmada.

Aunque corrió a por su varita, Rodolphus acertó con el conjuro Incarcero. Hermione quedó atada en el suelo, sin poder escapar.

Harry estaba perdido. Él sólo no podría enfrentarse a dos mortífagos y vencerlos. Era demasiado pedir. Aun así, intentó atacar, pero su maldición aturdidora fue repelida por Bellatrix.

_¡CRAK!_

De pronto, dos magos Aparecieron de la nada. Allí estaban Fred y George.

-¡Harry, no está bien que acapares los mejores mortífagos! – dijo Fred.

-¡Eso, nos los debes! – rió George, que seguía sin su oreja recuperado, pero tuvo que esquivar la maldición asesina que lanzó Bellatrix.

-¿Primero Sirius y ahora mi hermano? ¡Maldita arpía! – vociferó Fred, y lanzó una maldición aturdidora hacia la bruja.

George corrió enfrente de Rodolphus, y empezó a lanzar Maldiciones por doquier. Harry corrió donde estaba Hermione, y logró cortar las cuerdas que la ataban. Cuando estuvo libre, ambos corrieron a ayudar a George y Fred. Hermione comenzó a arrojar conjuros a Rodolphus, y Harry a Bellatrix.

_-¡Desmaius!_

_-¡Sectumsempra!_

_-¡Protego! ¡Avada Kedavra!_

Al otro lado, Hermione no iba muy bien, aun con la ayuda de George. Pero Harry decidió atacar a muerte:

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

La maldición impactó en el pecho de Bellatrix, pero por segunda vez, la Maldición Imperdonable fracasó. La bruja levantó la varita, mientras Hermione y George eran desarmados por Rodolphus.

¡CRAK!

_-¡Desmaius!_

Una figura negra y encapuchada surgió de repente, pero su maldición no se dirigió a los chicos, sino a Rodolphus, que saltó varios metros y se perdió de la vista. El recién aparecido apuntó a las varitas de George y Hermione, y éstas volvieron a la mano de sus dueños.

El desconocido apartó de una sacudida de varita a Fred y empezó a enfrentarse a Bellatrix. Harry le ayudó. Cualquiera que se enfrentara a los mortífagos era un aliado. Empezaron a surgir chorros de luz roja y verde sin parar. Cada vez llevaban más velocidad, pero el Señor Tenebroso estaba a punto de llegar.

Cuando Harry volvió a lanzar una Maldición Asesina, el desconocido gritó:

_-¡Confringo!_

Un árbol cercano a Bellatrix explotó y la bruja tuvo que protegerse con la varita, momento que aprovecharon Harry y el desconocido para lanzar:

_-¡Desmaius!_

Y la bruja saltó como poco antes había hecho su marido, perdiéndose de vista.

Harry miró al desconocido y le dijo:

-Gracias.

El desconocido encapuchado no respondió. Apuntó a la tienda mágica con la varita y empezó a desmontarse. Pero en ese momento, un hechizo verde chocó contra el suelo. En el cielo se podía ver una mancha negra. Lord Voldemort estaba llegando. El desconocido hizo un brusco movimiento con su varita y la tienda voló a los brazos de Harry.

-Iros. ¡Ya!

Harry le miró a la cara, y alcanzó a ver unos ojos negros. Le resultaban vagamente familiares. Pero un segundo hechizo asesino estampó en el suelo, así que Hermione le agarró del brazo y ambos se Desaparecieron. Un segundo después, estaban en las orillas de un río.

Poco después, Severus Snape Apareció enfrente de Hogwarts, y se quitó la capucha, mientras a muchos kilómetros de distancia, Harry y Hermione se reponían del susto.


End file.
